


Lifeline

by kjc96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjc96/pseuds/kjc96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While EXO were doing a concert in the U.S. something unexpected happened and flipped their world around. An apocalypse. </p><p>Their are two types of people in a apocalypse. </p><p>Those who find themselves.<br/>And those who lose themselves.</p><p>This will test their friendship and trust in each other. which ones will break, and which ones will find themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! first KPOP fanfic!
> 
> I love exo so much. my last fandom was the walking dead, and teen wolf. It seemed right!
> 
> please enjoy, and comment!

It mid-July and the sun was blazing down on the arena in a foreign country. The boys were sweating like pigs and was tempted to get shirtless. Xiumin was the first to take off his shirt. 

“I couldn’t take it anymore! The heats killing me!” He yelled as he threw his shirt on the floor of the stage. Behind Xiumin followed Kai, who gave the fans a smirk before tearing it off. Acting like he was doing it for the fans, but really he was dying inside from the heat. No one took theirs off after that. They put on a good face, and smiled and laughed through the concert. Until it was their final song, and something strange happened. At first no one thought anything about it, maybe it was just some crazy fan girls trying to push their way through the crowd. The boys were still on stage, but everyone stopped singing, and tried to focus on what was going on. Chanyeol stepped up to the edge of the stage. 

“Everyone! Calm down back there.” He yelled while hearing girls cry out something inaudible. It was hard for him to see with the sun blinding him. But Chanyeol turned to the other members who were cautiously standing in the back behind him. 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked the others in a loud whisper. Lay pointed behind Chanyeol. 

“Look….. Behind …. You” Lay whimpered out. Chanyeol turned quick. In that instant he saw what seemed to a young girl climbing up on the stage. 

“Hey!” Chanyeol screamed. The girl grabbed Chanyeol’s foot, and he fell to the floor. The girl jerked her head up and was now face to face with Chan. But what he saw wasn’t a little girl. Her face looked like something out of a scary movie. Purple veins pierced through her skin, blood dripped down her mouth, and her eyes were bloodshot red. Now it was coming towards Chanyeol. He was frozen, mentally and physically. All he could think about was her face. How he never saw something like that in real life, he could barely watch scary movies let alone something like this. It was like he was trapped in his own mind. Just staring into space. All he could hear was the sound of his breath. He couldn’t even tell how much time has past him by. 

_ I’m going to die.  _

_ This is my last day on earth…  _

_ Help… _

_ Someone please help!...  _

With a hard jerk, someone came to the rescue. He being dragged by his shirt. The “Girl” was still attached to his foot, Chanyeol kicked her off as hard as he could, and successfully it worked. He tried to stand up, but the person dragging him wouldn’t let go. The person stopped and lifted him to his feet. With a sigh of relief Chanyeol gave him a big hug. 

“Thank you so much!” Chanyeol cried out. 

“Wouldn’t leave you like that.” It was Suho. “Now come on!” Everyone else left the stage. Chanyeol looked behind one last time. And tears flooded down his face. Bodies covered every inch of the ground below the stage. 

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol whispered quietly, before taking off.


	2. No Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Suho start to bump heads. whose side are you on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yeah i know last time i edited this story was march of 2016 ! but im back at it again hahah

He raced to catch up with Suho, He didn’t know where the others ran to but Chanyeol was hoping he’d see them again, and that they weren’t ….. Dead. 

“Hurry up!” Suho called from the front. The two boys were running down a grassy plain, headed towards a van that they arrived in. The two of them hopped into the van. The first thing Chanyeol did was look around and see who made it. In the driver's seat was Minseok, who hit the gas pedal as soon as Suho and Chanyeol were in the van. In the passenger seat was Lay who was trying to call someone but it seemed like no one was answering. Sehun was beside Lay trying to text someone. Suho was sitting beside Chanyeol, with Chen near the window seat, panically looking around outside. Behind him was Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Jongin who seemed quiet and in their own world, like Chanyeol was before. Kyungsoo seemed the most off. Chanyeol took a closer look at Kyungsoo. Chanyeol’s eyes widened in horror. 

“K-kyungsoo….” Chanyeol muttered. Kyungsoo didn’t look up at him. “Is that b-blood?” Chanyeol looked at his shirt, it was hard to tell if it was an actually red shirt or blood. Kyungsoo looked up at him with a haunting look. 

“It’s.. not my blood” He said in his deep low voice. Chanyeol didn’t ask anymore question, seeing that whatever happened traumatized Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Jongin. 

Chanyeol focused on the road, which were extremely busy. There was no way they’ll get passed the traffic.

“Should we walk?” Chanyeol asked Minseok. 

“Are you crazy?” Minseok continued to yell. “I don’t even know where to go!” 

Chen let out a loud groan. Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments. Then people started getting out of their cars and running. 

“What’s happening NOW?” Sehun asked. “Where are they running to?”

“More like  _ what  _ are they running from..” Jongin spoke for the first time. Jongin hopped over the seats pushing everyone out the way. “Come on, we’re getting out of here!” He opened the doors. Suho stopped him before he could get off. 

“We should probably wait it out, right guys?” Suho looked around for someone to agree but no one said anything. “We’re probably safer in here.” Still no one said anything. 

“Looks like I’m the leader now.” Jongin scolded. He left the van and so did the others behind him. Suho hesitated, but hopped out. Suho marched over towards Jongin as if he was claiming what was his. He got in Jongin’s face and whispered,

“If someone gets hurt, or worse…” Suho then got closer and whispered in his ear. “It's all on you.” Suho stepped back and looked around at the others. “That’s what being a leader feels like. EVERYTHING is on you.” Suho paused. Jongin gave a slight chuckle, and spoke. 

“Well you heard Suho, I’m the leader now. Follow me.” Jongin walked to get in front of everyone.        


	3. EXO VS EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are going to be short, but dont fret, i will keep updating

Chanyeol stayed by Suho’s side. The boys rushed past the cars. Suho couldn’t help but look back behind him. A huge crowd of people were running as well. He still couldn’t see what it was that they were running from. He could only hear screams. He looked over at Chanyeol, who still seemed terrified. Suho couldn’t imagine what he must’ve felt like in that moment back on the stage. Suho didn’t want to admit it but he was scared too. But he needed to be strong for the others. After 20 minutes of just running, Suho looked behind again, and this time the crowd looked smaller than before. It looked like it was around 25 people left behind them. Suho needed to talk to Jongin, but couldn’t risk stopping in the middle of the herd. Running on the roads didn’t seem right to him. It didn’t seem like it was the safest idea. Suho ran up to the front next to Jongin. In deep breaths, Suho spoke in a loud voice. 

“I think we should cut into the woods.” Suho demanded. “People behind us are dropping like flies.” Jongin gave him a sour look. 

“We need food and shelter.” Jongin continued. “The city is the best place for us. There will be police there.” Suho sighed. There was no way of getting Jongin to change his mind. After about 10 more minutes of running. Suho looked one last time behind him. No one. Nothing.

“Guys….” Suho stopped, and everyone followed. “Everyone’s gone.” 

“Where did everyone go?” Sehun asked. No answered, because no one knew the answer. 

“We should keep walking then.” Jongin instructed. “The city might not be that far away.” 


	4. Trauma

The sun was still high in the sky. The sweat was glistening off Minseok and Jongin’s shirtless bodies. Chen took his shirt off instantly and wiped the sweat off his face. It was some type torture they’ve never experience before, and they didn’t have water. Suho was scared that someone was going to pass out if they didn’t rest. Baekhyun stopped in the middle of everyone and fell to the ground. He let out of loud groan. Everyone circled around him. 

“Are you okay?” Suho asked concerned.

“I can't walk anymore!” Baekhyun yelled, he took off his shirt and used it as a pillow. 

“Well, you can’t sleep here in the middle of the road.” Suho said. “Come on, let's lay in the shade.” Baekhyun grunted. 

“I don't want to move!!” He screamed. Curling up in a ball. Suho looked at the others. Lay sighed.

“I got him.” Lay walked towards Baekhyun and picked him up over his shoulders. He still had his shirt over his face. Lay laid him down in the grass under a tree. Baekhyun went straight to sleep. The rest of the boys tried to sleep while some would keep watch. On first watch was Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Suho. The sun was going down and it wasn’t scorching hot anymore. Suho walked over towards where Kyungsoo was keeping watch. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Suho asked, hoping he’d tell him what happened. Kyungsoo just shook his head, no. “What happened to you back there?” Kyungsoo finally turned to Suho and whispered. 

“There was nothing I could do. She was already going to die.” Suho looked confused. 

“What did you do to her?” Suho asked scared to hear the answer. 

“I-I.. killed her.” Kyungsoo’s traumatized face looked at Suho. Suho inched closer to Kyungsoo. “I can't stop thinking about it.” Kyungsoo continued to explain. “Those peop--” He paused. “I mean  _ things  _ were going to eat her, and I found the closest thing I could use as a weapon and killed those ugly things.” He looked away from Suho. “But it was too late, she was dying and in pain…She begged me to kill her.” Kyungsoo sat down on the ground, and looked up at Suho desperately. “Was it the right thing to do?” Suho searched in his mind for the right answer. The hopelessness in Kyungsoo eyes hurt Suho so much, he couldn’t stand see him like this.

“Like you said, there was nothing you could do.” Suho finally said, hoping that was the right thing to say. “you saved her from a lot of pain.” Kyungsoo nodded, and continued to sit there in silent. 


	5. Into the woods

It was pitch dark now, and almost time to change shifts. As soon as Suho, and Kyungsoo started to get up and wake the next people, Sehun came running from out the woods, crashing into Kyungsoo. Sehun couldn’t get any words out he was breathing so hard.

“What is it?” Suho said frantically asking questions. “What did you see?”

“I..” Sehun trying to take deep breaths. “Heard..something..” Kyungsoo looked confused.

“That was it?” Kyungsoo questioned. “It could’ve been anything.” 

“Suho said if I heard anything, to go tell him.” Sehun told Kyungsoo. Both looked at Suho. 

“....We should at least go check it out, to be safe.” Suho declares. The three of them walk to the spot where Sehun was standing watch. The three looked around and didn't see or hear anything. 

“It was probably just an anim-” Kyungsoo said. The three jumped out of their skins when a sound crept from the woods in front of them. They all looked at each other, wondering who was going in first. Sehun grabbed a stick from off the ground and started to march into the deep woods, but Suho grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Suho quietly said. Sehun didn't answer but jerked his arm back and starting walking again. The others followed. 

_ Grunting. _

_ Moaning. _

_ Breathing _ .

All the things they heard back at the stadium. Suho made Sehun get behind them. Kyungsoo got close to Suho. Soon they all have something to fight with. Sticks. Suho lead the pack. 

“You hear that?” Sehun whispered from behind them. 

“Shh.” Suho said punching Sehun gently. The sounds began to draw closer towards them. Within seconds footsteps creeped through the woods closer and closer. Sehun froze. 


	6. Oops!

“We should go back and tell the others.” Sehun demanded, while his hands were shaking trying to grip the stick. Suho looked everywhere but he didn't see anything, but only heard ominous noises. 

“Ok let's get out of here.” Suho said quickly walking back out of the woods. At the corner of Kyungsoo eye he saw something run past him.

“Did you guys see that?” He gasped. Kyungsoo grabbed Sehun’s arm instinctively. Suho jerked the stick from Sehun’s hand and raised it up ready to swing. Everyone remained quiet ready for something to happen. 

“He-” The person from behind them didn’t even get to finish the word before Suho turned around and whacked him in the head with the stick. 

“Oh shit” Sehun mouthed. “It was Jongin. You hit Jongin” Suho threw the stick, and helped Jongin up. 

“Are you okay?” Suho asked sympathetically. “I didn't-”

“I’m fine” Jongin answered dizzily trying to help himself up. Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s arm to keep him steady on his feet. 

“I’m sorry.” Suho apologized. Jongin just looked away.

“I was trying to find you guys” Jongin explained. “It’s time to switch shifts”


	7. LOSS

“Gladly.” Sehun said marching out of the woods. As soon Sehun reached the end of the woods something jumped out and tackled him. “AH! HELP!”

The others raced to get that "thing" from off top of Sehun. Kyungsoo grabbed the stick and started hitting it over and over again while the Suho and Jongin tried to dragged Sehun out from under the "thing's" grip. Nothing was working, Sehun was screaming out in pain. The other members must’ve heard the screaming they were running towards Sehun. Lay and Minseok helped pin the "thing" down then Kyungsoo stabbed it in the chest with the stick. Chanyeol and Baekhyun stood frozen. Their once soft kind eyes were now shaking in terror that they might lose their best friend.

“Junmyeon!” Sehun screamed out in pain on the ground. Suho took him into his arms. Sehun was gushing out blood from his stomach, and he had bite marks throughout his body. “Please help...me..” Sehun whimpered.

“I-” Suho was crying while trying stop the blood from gushing out, but nothing was working. It was too late. Sehun was silent and stop screaming. He was gone. Suho cried out in agony. Baekhyun fell to the ground in tears. Jongin looked away shaking his head.

“No… This can’t be happening.” Jongin said in denial. “Just a few hours ago we were performing in front of thousands of people. Happy and smiling!” He continued. “Now...Now people are fucking dying! And these “things” just killed…” He got quiet. “...Sehun” He fell to the ground accepting that fact his friend is dead. 

"I want to go home. i cant take this." Chen said walking back and front. "I'm going to lose my mind" Everyone was either crying, staring at the lifeless body on the ground or looking away in denial. There was silence among the grieving friends for a good minute. 

"What are we-" Chanyeol broke the silence. "..We going to do with Sehun?" Suho looked up at Chanyeol. Suho's eyes were red and glassy from crying. 

"I..Don't know" Suho looked back down at Sehun. 

"We can't just leave him here! It's not right!" Chanyeol refused. "He needs a burial."

"How are we going to do that?" Chen Imputted. "With our hands?" Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore and he walked off to where everyone was once sleeping. He sat down with his hands in knees crying, crying harder than he ever did before. After around 5 minutes, the 7 other members started walking towards Chanyeol in silence. Chanyeol's red face and glassy eyes looked up.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Kyungsoo held out his hand, and helped Yeol to his feet. 

"What did you do with him?" Chanyeol asked quietly.

"We found a trench near a tree, and put some bushes over him" Jongin explain. "It...Was...All.. We could do. Im sorry"

Chanyeol nodded looking down too afraid to look at everyone's sad, drained out faces or he'll think cry again. 

"Let's go" Chanyeol announced. All 8 of the friends left. They are all hoping this was the hardest part, but there is more to come.


End file.
